Mixcoatl
Summary Mixcoatl (雲海の蛇 (ミシュコアトル) Unkai no Hebi (Mishukoatoru), lit. "Serpent of the Sea of Clouds") are craft used by Return of the Winged One, an Aztec Magic cabal, named after an Aztec god of the hunt, war, and the Milky Way. The Mixcoatl is made of wood, cloth, and obsidian. It resembles two 5 meters canoes with one placed on top of the other. Four wings are positioned underneath it. The craft is specialized in sea battles, being capable of hovering and gliding at high speeds over the ocean surface like a flying fish, using its multiple wings to keep itself steady. Return of the Winged One apparently also has tiny one-man reconnaissance models of the Mixcoatl. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-A with missiles, likely higher with self-destruction Name: Mixcoatl Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Classification: Sea Battle Magic Craft Wielders: 1 magician, though the craft can fight on its own in autopilot mode Powers and Abilities: Gliding and temporarily flight, missiles, Self-Destruction, the cockpit can be released to eject the pilot and the Mixcoatl can fight on its own afterwards, several Mixcoatl managed to approach Liberal Arts City without being detected until they were 30 km away (attributed to advanced stealth capabilities or the ability to dive underwater) Attack Potency: Likely Small Building level with missiles (Can tear off fighter's wings before detonating, explode building's walls, fight other Mixcoatls, several missiles were capable of partially destroying the wreckage of a falling Xiuhcoatl), likely higher with self-destruction (Its explosion drowned out all the noise and collapsed a few tents on the beach despite Mikoto having shot it beyond the horizon like a Railgun) Speed: Supersonic (Stated to exceed Mach 2 and fly as quickly as a modern fighter jet, it's been shown fighting and defeating stealth interceptor fighters based on F-35s while outnumbered 2 to 1, including dodging their attacks) Durability: Likely Small Building level (Unharmed by a modern fighter's machine guns, one Mixcoatl tanked one of Mikoto's lightning attacks but considering a stronger and larger Xiuhcoatl was later destroyed by Mikoto's Railgun and Mixcoatls can fight each other, it's likely an outlier) Range: At least hundreds of meters with missiles, unknown with self-destruction Weaknesses: Can only fly temporarily Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Missiles:' The Mixcoatl has several missiles concealed inside its main body. Holes can open in the double canoe to fire them at the enemy. The missiles look like an arrowhead that leaves behind a contrail and are capable of tearing off a fighter's wing before even exploding. Mikoto speculated that the missiles used a hydrogen propellant. *'Gliding:' The Mixcoatl can use its four wings to glide by hovering over the ocean surface at high speeds. It can also jump over 200 meters high. It can use the wings as "legs" to move on land, but it's much slower that way. The Mixcoatl can fly by temporarily increasing the output of their hovering, but that was not what they were made to do, so they aren't as effective as fighter planes in that role. *'Self-destruction:' The Mixcoatl is capable of self-destructing after a small countdown, with Mikoto speculating it might be done by detonating all its remaining missiles and possible additional liquid hydrogen specifically stored for the self-destruction. Category:Weapons Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Vehicles Category:Tier 9